Bouncing Through Time
by KorraDaCore
Summary: Kisuke makes something and tricks Ichigo into using it, which takes him back in time. That's...something.


**Note: This is after Yhwach's Death, but only a Year. Just saying.**

**Note2: Why am I making this? IDK.**

* * *

"HELL NO!" Ichigo yells, screaming loud enough to almost knock the hat off of Kisuke.

"Come onnnnnnnn~" Kisuke edges, before narrowly dodging a punch from Ichigo. "It could be fun!"

"HOW CAN THIS!" Ichigo points at a contraption that Kisuke had made earlier. "POSSIBLY BE FUN?!"

* * *

**Literally 2 Minutes Earlier**

* * *

"Alright Kisuke, what is so '**Exciting'**, that you needed to show me." Ichigo says, already getting impatient walking behind Kisuke.

"You're very impatient, you know that?" Kisuke says, before chuckling at Ichigo's growls. "We're not too far away from it. In-fact..." Kisuke darts behind a giant rock, and pulls out a large deactivated portal looking thing... "It's right here!"

Ichigo just stares at it, and then looks at Kisuke. "Uh...what is it?"

With just a flip of a switch, the portal activates with a loud siren, the emptiness of the portal being filled with a bright purple light, the energy of it kicking up a ton of air.

"Step in and see." Kisuke suggests.

"I'm not stepping In there until you tell me what it is!" Ichigo yells over the loud siren.

"Sure!" Kisuke says, almost too giddy. He then flips the switch off, and everything stops quickly.

Ichigo sighs. "Now what the hell-"

"It's a Portal." Kisuke says plainly.

"I SEE THAT! I'M ASKING WHAT THE HELL IS IT FOR, AND WHERE DOES IT GO!"

"Oh that part." Kisuke says, taking out his Fan. "It's just a Portal that..."

"That what? Just tell me what it does already!" Ichigo exclaims, his patience already thin.

"It's a portal that is supposed to bring you back into the past. I waaas going to go back myself, but since you're here~-"

* * *

**Aaaaaaaand back to where we left off.**

* * *

"I don't know...just think of all the possibilities you have, the things you can change." Kisuke says.

"Yeah I know my possibilities, the possibility that I can fuck up everything in the past if I change anything!" Ichigo yells.

"Don't worry, if you change anything in the past, it would change anything here." Kisuke continues.

Ichigo thinks for a second, before sighing. "H-How do you know it won't?"

Kisuke stays silent for a bit, before saying- "Oh I don't. You could possibly change something that could get us all killed here!" Kisuke explains, before laughing, as Ichigo looks on stupidly.

"Ahh..." Kisuke finally stops laughing. "But on a serious note...you won't change anything."

"How do you know?!"

"Just trust me."

"That doesn't help..." Ichigo deadpans.

Kisuke sighs, "Alright, here's a solution..." Kisuke takes his hat off, to show a small watch type thingy

"What is that-Nevermind." Ichigo shakes his head, "Why was that even on your head?"

Kisuke then takes it and gives it to Ichigo, who looks at it closer. "Why are you giving me a damn watch."

"It's not a watch, it's something special." Kisuke says, before reaching into his hat, and grabbing another.

"Where the hell did that one come from?!"

Kisuke doesn't answer, instead, he puts the 'watch' on his left wrist before pressing a red button on the left side.

"Hey." Kisuke speaks into it, which the voice comes out of Ichigo's watch.

"So, it's basically a walkie-talkie?" Ichigo asks, before Kisuke shakes his head.

"It's not all it does, put it on and press the Blue one."

Ichigo groans, "Fine." Ichigo complies, and puts the watch on his right wrist. Ichigo then presses the Blue button on the right side.

The entire watch then glows red, before quickly summoning a purple box around Ichigo, like a Negación.

"KISUKE WHAT THE HELL!" Ichigo yells, before taking the sword off his back, and slashing at the purple light. It proved ineffective though, as the sword just clanks against it. "WHERE IS THIS TAKING ME?!"

"Don't worry Ichigo, you're just going back into the past." Kisuke says, fanning himself.

"HOW FAR?!"

Kisuke's eyes widen, before quickly tipping his hat down.

"KISUKE!"

Kisuke sighs, and then looks at Ichigo.

"Ya see...The times I've tested going in myself, I always went back at a different point each time. Sometimes I'd go a minute back, sometimes maybe even a day or two. Then sometimes...several years..." Kisuke explains. "So, I guess you just have to hope not too far back, since I don't know if you can go further than you were born...without consequences." Kisuke then smiles, and continues to fan himself.

"But if you do survive then make sure to call me back!"

"KISUKE WHEN I COMEBACK I WILL-" The Negación Type box vanishes, with Ichigo gone as well. With the only thing remaining is a couple of fractured pieces of it.

"Hmm, I wonder if I should go back in time to where I don't do this."

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

* * *

Darkness...just Darkness, is what I am able to see. Looking around me, which was quite hard, as I am just floating, there's nothing. I open my mouth to say something, not knowing if-

"Am I dead?" I stupidly ask.

**"Unfortunately not Kingy." **Zangetsu says.

I let out a breath, "Never thought I'd like to actually hear your voice."

**"Gay."**

"Oh shut up!" I yell at literally nothing, before face-palming. "Anyway, am I stuck-" Right on cue, an invisible force suddenly starts dragging me down somewhere.

"Whoa! What the-" I then blackout.

* * *

**8.2432148 Seconds later.**

* * *

"Wha!" I yell, waking up in my bed in a startle. I then get a massive headache as I grasp my head.

"What is-" A Butterfly then flies through my open window. **"...Oh shit."**


End file.
